The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 Nov 2017
00:01:53 CHAT Max-champ: evil everything is evil 00:02:12 CHAT Hart New Bob: I am John Lemon now 00:03:04 CHAT Max-champ: i am gtg now o/ xD 00:05:08 CHAT Hart New Bob: (Tiffany) 00:16:33 CHAT Max-champ: nice ^^ 00:16:33 CHAT Max-champ: i did football or what usa calls soccer but during injury i had to stop and found a job now im a dart player ^^ 00:16:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: Every Villain is Lemons 00:16:33 CHAT Max-champ: well it was a well ago the football time 4 years i think 00:16:33 CHAT Max-champ: i am a villain 00:16:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: Me too 00:16:33 CHAT Max-champ: evil everything is evil 00:16:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: I am John Lemon now 00:16:33 CHAT Max-champ: i am gtg now o/ xD 00:16:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: (Tiffany) 00:16:35 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 00:22:53 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:26:07 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Team Demon Light. 00:26:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hello. 00:27:31 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Very happy about the results of a referendum 2 days ago. 00:28:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 00:28:43 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I think I made a post on Instagram about it. 00:32:47 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:36:48 JOIN Kalicat72 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:37:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 00:37:52 CHAT Brown Eevee: code Hello TheKorraFanatic 00:38:30 CHAT Brown Eevee: code Because i can? i mean there is no rule saying i can't... 00:39:05 CHAT Brown Eevee: code ... 00:39:38 CHAT Hart New Bob: code wow 00:39:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: codeCaps. 00:40:04 CHAT Hart New Bob: code CAPS R 00:40:13 CHAT Hart New Bob: for nerds 00:41:44 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:42:31 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: > Second, refer to the discussions thread because I don't repeat myself. CHAT he tells me he doesn't repeat himself yet the post he just made is a repetition of an earlier post 00:43:54 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: in hindsight probably shouldn't have posted that. 00:45:28 JOIN BFrit10 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:46:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 00:46:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I didn't know he banned you. 00:46:34 CHAT BFrit10: he also blocked me 00:46:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm currently arguing with him over his power abuse and TOU breaking behavior. 00:46:42 CHAT BFrit10: but i unblocked me 00:46:45 CHAT BFrit10: good 00:47:18 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:47:46 CHAT BFrit10: prussia is a jerk 00:47:49 CHAT Hart New Bob: ^ 00:47:53 CHAT Hart New Bob: Yea 00:48:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: DOn't tell him this please. 00:48:23 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: >prussia is a jerk CHAT Said Austria in the Austro-Prussian War. :P 00:48:27 CHAT BFrit10: lol 00:48:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: but I'm reporting him to FANDOM staff. 00:48:39 CHAT BFrit10: also unblock me from chat please 00:48:41 CHAT BFrit10: http://matiyunu.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/chatban 00:48:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I will. 00:48:47 CHAT BFrit10: good 00:49:50 CHAT BFrit10: thanks 00:50:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Np. 00:50:53 CHAT BFrit10: prussia is making me cry 00:51:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just ignore him please, he's a troll. 00:51:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Onion banned him, I think. 00:51:51 CHAT BFrit10: you're right he is a troll 00:51:52 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Don't worry. He lost World War I-I'll stop with those jokes. 00:51:53 CHAT BFrit10: lol 00:53:05 CHAT BFrit10: he rebanned me 00:53:11 CHAT BFrit10: unban me again please 00:53:14 CHAT BFrit10: @korra 00:53:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I did. 00:54:06 CHAT Hart New Bob: I did too 00:54:23 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i reported prussiaball to staff 00:54:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Thanks. I was going to do the same. 00:54:53 CHAT BFrit10: Good 00:55:38 CHAT Hart New Bob: His funeral shall be on Sunday 00:55:51 CHAT BFrit10: ^ 00:56:27 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 2016 04 23